Charla de Madrugada
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Un mal día en el trabajo. Un botella de Vodka. Una visita a la 1 a.m. Luka. Susan... El resto esta dentro...


Tema: Humor-Romance Lusan  
Ubicación: 8va o 9na... No importa, solo que nada de Carter, Abby, Chuck, Sam... entendien el punto?  
Dedicatoria: A Brui y a Paly, desde ya. A Tina que, como ya le dije, se lo merece mucho. Además estas es una de sus parejas preferidas. A Lauchita

* * *

**_Charla de Madrugada_**

Hay un momento, dicen los que saben, en que todo médico se cuestiona si ha escogido la carrera correcta. Y él estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos. No era la primera vez y sabía que no sería la última.  
-¡Luka!- la voz de Kerry, con un tono de esos que asustan, cruzó media sala de Emergencias para llamarlo.  
-¡Qué?- fue su grito de respuesta.  
-Tenés pacientes esperando¿podés dejar de perder tiempo mirando la cartelera como si realmente estuvieses viendo algo?  
Él es normalmente un hombre calmo y educado, sobre todo con las mujeres. Sobre todo con la autoridad. Pero este no era su día y su respuesta congeló un segundo el tiempo en toda el lugar.  
-¡Callaté Kerry, y dejáme en paz!- y con eso, probablemente una acción tan valiente como estúpida, él se desapareció por la puerta de la sala de descanso.  
-¿Qué miran todos¡Pónganse a trabajar, demonios!- ella miró con desgano el resto de la sala que se había quedado boquiabierta y salió.  
Susan y Abby se miraron por sobre las historias que firmaban.  
-Yo voy, pero me pagás el próximo café- dijo Susan, y se encaminó a la sala donde se había dirigido Luka antes.

-Hey...- ella entró  
-No quiero sermones, interpretaciones psicológicas o de cualquier tipo. Tampoco compasión o sugerencias...- él solo levantó un poco la cabeza desde el sillón donde se había desplomado.  
-Genial, gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo. Pero no digas que no lo intenté- ella dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, lista para salir de nuevo.  
-Susan...  
Ella sonrió, con un dejo de triunfo y volvió a girar; solo que seria:  
-¿Dime?  
-¿Kerry sigue allá afuera?  
-Nop. Pero si tus pacientes.  
-¿Me necesitan mucho esta noche?  
-¿Y cometerás otro acto de suicidio profesional pero frente a, digamos, Romano? No, gracias. Vete a casa.  
Él no pudo evitar sonreír:-Gracias  
-Si, si, soy demasiado buena para ser verdad- con eso ella salió de la sala.  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mejor respuesta a sus preguntas siempre había sido la mismas, bueno no siempre pero sí después de la muerte de Danijela: el alcohol.  
No necesitaba ser bueno o caro. Solo tenía que ser fuerte, así que la botella de vodka que había comprado en Ike's sería suficiente.  
Él se sentó en el sofá con teléfono desconectado, la radio y la T.V apagadas. Delante suyo un vaso y la botella. Comenzó a servirse cuando algo lo interrumpió  
"Toc-toc"  
-¿Quién demonios es?- dijo, como un gruñido y en voz alta.  
-Uh, uh, yo también me alegro de oír tu voz  
-Susan- dijo él, abriendo la puerta  
-Hey, me recordás! Entonces no debés estar muy borracho aún.  
-¿Cómo sabías...?- él negó con la cabeza, no le interesaba la respuesta a esa pregunta-Pasa  
-Gracias, creí que nunca lo dirías.  
Él suspiró:-¿Puedo saber a que debo el honor de tu visita?  
-¿No puedo pasar a saludar a un amigo que notablemente tuvo un mal día en el trabajo?  
-¿Así que Abby te mandó a chequearme?  
-Si, pero pretende que no lo sabes.  
-Si vos pretendes que aquella botella no esta ahí- dijo el, señalado la botella de vodka en la mesita y sonriendo pícaro.  
-Hecho- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Un silencio se formó entre ellos. No incómodo, solo vacío.  
-¿Hago mal en preguntar que pasó hoy?  
-Nada. Es más ni siquiera era contra Kerry, ella solo me sirvió para desquitarme  
-¿Y eso no te hizo sentir un poco mejor?-esta vez fue el turno de Susan de sonreír pícara.  
-¿La verdad verdadera? Sí  
Los dos se rieron suavecito.  
-¿Querés tomar algo?... Así cuando te reportas con Abby no decís que soy un mal anfitrión.  
-Luka me recibiste a la 1 a.m. en musculosa, nunca voy a decir que sos un mal anfitrión  
Él rió otra vez  
-¿Café o Vodka?  
-Interesantes opciones  
-De lo que elijas dependerá el resto de la velada  
Susan rió de buena gana  
-Café  
-Uhm... ¿asustada?  
-De ningún modo... soy mas activa con café  
Él se encaminó a la cafetera con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.  
-¿Azúcar?  
-No, gracias  
-Café amargo¿enserio?- dijo Luka, entregándole una taza a ella que se había sentado en la barra frente a él.  
-¿Qué hay de malo en el café amargo?  
-Nada. Solo que no te imaginaba a vos tomando café amargo  
-Okeeey... ¿Y porqué no?  
-No sé. Solo que supuse que le pondrías azúcar, quizás incluso leche...  
-¿Y arruinarle todo el sabor? No, no...  
-Buen punto.- él bebió un trago de café, ella lo imitó.  
Volvieron al silencio, pero era distinto del anterior, era mas calmo y hasta mostraba dejos de complicidad.  
-Así que...-Susan cortó el silencio con una divertida sonrisa- ¿Soy mejor compañía que una botella de Vodka?  
-Sip.  
-¿Hablo más?  
-No sé. Después de los ¾ es una grana conversadora.  
-¿Al menos luzco mejor?  
Él pensó un minuto e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviese estudiando a Susan delicadamente  
-Auch!-protestó ella- Tampoco estoy diciéndote que me compares con otra mujer  
Luka rió:-Te ves muchísimo mejor que la botella  
-Claro, claro, ahora el premio de consolación con bonitas palabras- ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, con una mezcla de enojo y humor.  
-Lo dijo en serio  
-Yo también- ella le dio la espalda y Luka se contuvo para no reír.  
-Vamos, Susie...  
-Llamándome Susie solo empeorarás las cosas  
-Uhm... lo tendré en mente- él se quedó en silencio unos segundo, por lo que Susan creyó que se había rendido.  
Pero pronto descartó esa idea. Justamente en el momento en que sintió la respiración tibia de Luka en su cuello, y escuchó su sensual voz diciendo directo a su oído:  
-Susan, definitivamente te ves mejor que la botella y sos una compañía mas agradable.  
Obviando el hecho de que todo su cuerpo tembló en ese momento, ella sonrió y se dio vuelta.  
-Bien, eso es un progreso.  
Él sonrió, pero no se movió. Estaban a milímetros de distancia y Susan empezaba a perder el control de su pulso y de su respiración.  
-¿Así que no debo llamarte Susie?- dijo él, anulando la tensión de momento y separándose un poco de ella.  
-Oh, no, no... Susan, Sue... Pero no Susie.  
-Lástima Susie sonaba lindo. Pero me conformaré con Sue.  
-Es simple, vos decís Susie y yo responderé Luki  
-Nunca saldrá de mis labios de nuevo- dijo él, ante tal amenaza.  
Ella sonrió satisfecha: -Wow, no sabía que Luki diera tan buen resultado  
De pronto la sonrisa de Susan dejo de ser inocente y ella miró a Luka fijamente  
-¿Qué?- dijo él  
-Pensaba en porque te podía molestar Luki- él no dijo nada, así que ella continuó- ¿Te hace sentir... _pequeño?  
_-Susan!  
Ella no pudo evitar estallar en risas.  
-Oh, si, muy maduro el comentario...  
-Hey, vos te hiciste cargo...- ella aún reía  
-Eh! No, yo no¡Deja de decir estupideces!  
-¡Ya Luki, no es para que te enojes!  
-La botella sabe cuando callarse, al menos- resopló él.  
Susan rió más fuerte. Y Luka al ver que su cara de enojado no hacía ningún efecto también se rió.  
Ella extendió la mano por sobre la delgada barra que los separaba  
-¿Las paces?  
Él miró la mano y luego a Susan. Sonrió, una idea cruzaba su mente.  
-Seguro- él tomó la mano de Susan, pero luego de eso se acercó a ella y cerró la conversación y el tratado de paz besándola.  
Ella se sorprendió de tal forma que ni pudo responder al beso; se quedó inmóvil.  
-Uhm, lo siento creí que...  
-¿Yo era la botella?-completó ella.  
Luka no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse, también lo hizo Susan.  
-Bueno, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano, por ende debería partir...  
-Eso parece- los dos se pusieron de pie.  
Luka abrió la puerta y Susan le dio una mirada de reojo al lugar.  
-Vas a guardar la botella¿no?  
-Si... creo que voy a dormir un poco yo también.  
-Buena idea -Susan sonrió y se puso de puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla a Luka- Que descanses  
-Vos también- susurró él.  
-Hey, Sue...-él la interrumpió antes de que ella se aleje- ¿Mañana querrás acompañarme a desayunar? Quiero decir, no puedo llevar la botella, ya tengo suficientes problemas con Kerry...  
-Y yo creí que era mejor compañía que la botella...  
-Si que lo sos, solo que hay veces que me gusta confundirte con ella.  
Susan volvió a reír y Luka la acercó para sí tomándola de la cintura  
-¿Este es uno de esos momentos?  
-No...- Luka se acercó más a ella, respiraban el mismo aire y no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro  
-Este sí- agregó él, y enseguida la beso.  
En unos segundos, Susan cambio de planes. Y mientras rodeaba el cuello de Luka con sus brazos, entraba nuevamente al departamento.  
Él cerró la puerta, apoyando a Susan contra esta y sin dejar de besarla...

* * *

Bien... si te reiste, si te gusto, si te pareció estúpido, si no te gusto... Cualquiera de esas cosas me gustará saberlas. Ppara eso ¿ves ese botón allá abajo? Presionalo y escribe... Gracias!  



End file.
